You are my sunshine, My only Sunshine
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: Bella was adopted by the Cullens. Can she ever learn to trust again? or will her imidiate love for Edward help? AU, AH, & slightly OOC. Its better than this summary - i swear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Tears Allowed

* * *

No tears allowed. That was the unspoken motto at the orphanage I had to call my home. The only reason was because I had nowhere else to go. My mom is dead – my father abused her. And my father is in jail – abuse, drug possession, and child molesting. Yes, that's right – child molesting. But that's another story. Anyway, the rest of my family is either unable to care for me or dead. That's the story of my life.

But today felt different.

It was as if I knew today something would happen – for better or for worse. Or maybe it was because today was adoption/open house day.

It was actually called "open house," but we liked to call it "adoption day." Because that is when we are basically put on display for everyone to "browse" the kids. Just like puppies in a pound. So they tell us to get dressed up and look nice. One of the older girls, Meghan, put my hair up in pigtails, and another older girl, Courtney, dressed me up very prettily... well, as pretty as you could get here at the Home. (**A/N: Meghan and Courtney are the names of my older sisters – Meghan is 25 and Courtney if 27) **

"Thank you, Meg, and you, too, Shortney." (**Had to say it – my sis Courtney's nickname – she's 4'11'')**

They laughed. "No problem, sweetie, remember, we're like your sisters."

I smiled. They knew my whole story – they are the only ones I trust. Meghan and Courtney were twins – both only thirteen, but looked fifteen because of their need to mature to survive. **(pic of them on my profile – Courtney is on the L (pretend she's a shortie) and Meghan is on the R)**

Meghan also had a brain tumor when she was nine – I wasn't here yet. I was three at the time. But I do remember Courtney being worried sick, and watching her like a hawk for the longest time, and their other friend Brooke (**my other sister – I couldn't resist.)** was, too. Then the part of the brain that was affected was the "growth" part of the brain so she had two choices: a. continue to stay basically in the form of a nine-year-old, or b. take steroids (prescribed, obviously) for basically the rest of her life. She chose the second. But she has another complication, too. She gets seizures. I remember the first time I saw Meghan have one.

(Cue Flashback)

_I was like any ordinary Sunday, Meghan was napping, and Courtney was playing a game she had made up with me – Secret Agent Barbie. But then I saw Meghan move – I thought she had woken up, so I went to ask her if she wanted to play. But when I saw her, her eyes weren't open, and she was twitching. A lot. I got really worried and wanted to wake her up, but Courtney said it's not safe to wake her up if she's sleeping and having a seizure. She had told me that I shouldn't be afraid, but I was _really_ scared. _

(End Flashback)

Now I don't get scared. I just sit with her and help her if needed.

Oh, and did I mention I'm five? And today might be the day I get adopted. Wouldn't that be nice? I wish I could've had a normal childhood, though, you know? I've had to be a grown up at the age of five, not all that fun if you ask me or really any five year old in their right mind.

"Come on, Bellie, we've gotta go," said Meghan.

"I'm coming, Meg," I replied.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I hope you liked it! Just a few things:**

**Yes, Meghan, Courtney (shortney), and Brooke are all very real and very much my sisters. Much about Meghan is true – except the seizure story wasn't as bad – she was twitching, but not too much. But it is all very true about her.**

**Remember: review+feedback=lol(lots of love) and...EDWARD!!!! or JACOB!!!! (take your pick) – but in spirit.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the meeting

**A/N: NEWSFLASH: Any speech "impediments" made by children is their speech, any questions on what the words are, please ask me!! And yes, Bella makes up words (i.e. chipperness) she's five, cut her some slack ;) thanks!**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

I was sitting in between Courtney and Meghan, with Brooke next to her. I was really nervous. I didn't know whether or not I would get adopted or not. I hadn't at any other adoption day, but like I said, today felt different.

But then they started walking in. I saw a lot of families, but none really looked at me (not that I blamed them, there's nothing special about me). Until I saw one family. Their mother had wavy, caramel hair, their father had blonde hair, their daughter had black hair, and their son had bronze. They were the only family that even looked at me, plain Jane. Then they walked over to me. Well, the little girl bounced more than walked, but you get the picture.

"Hello, we're the Cullens. What's your name, Sweetie?" asked the mom, Mrs. Cullen.

Then Becky came up next to me. "Just as moral support," she whispered in my ear. I really liked Becky. She was the nice house mother. So I looked at them and answered their question. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I p'fer to be called Bella."

"How old are you?" asked Mr. Cullen.

"I'm five years old and my birthday is September the Firteenth," I replied just as we had been trained. Yes, trained, Helga, the other housemother wasn't _nearly_ as nice, and she trained us like dogs on how to act on adoption days.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme, my son, Emmett, my other son Edward, and his twin sister, Mary Alice, but we call her Alice. They're both five, too, and Emmett is six."

"It's very nice to meet you, too."

"She's the one, daddy! She's the one!" exclaimed Alice.

"_The Alice_ has spoken," laughed Mr. Cullen.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE MY NEW SISTER!!!!!!" Alice all but shrieked.

I smiled not only at her chipperness, but also the fact.

Then another family came to us, but was looking at Meghan and Courtney.

"These are the Hales," said Carlisle. "They are looking for two girls about the age of these two.

I looked at their family and I saw they all looked a lot alike. They all had blonde hair, and the girls had light blue eyes, and the boys had violet eyes. They had two kids – a boy and a girl.

"This is Charlotte Hale and Peter Hale, and these are their children, Rosalie and Jasper. They're six," said Esme.

Jasper smiled shyly at me, and Rosalie did, too.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm five."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I don't like to be called Rosalie, I like Rose better. It sounds like a Gammy name." She giggled at the fact that her name sounded like a granny's name

"It's nice to meet you, too, and I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I hadn't noticed, but the Cullen and Hale parents had left. Becky had, too.

"They're gettin' the papers," said Jasper with a southern dra' like they have in the movies.

I smiled at him in thanks, and he smiled back.

"I'm really excited about you coming," said Edward quietly. "You see, we're all like you Bella. I was 'dopted first by momma and daddy when I was just a lil' baby. Then Emmy was 'dopted when I was 'bout a year old and he was 'bout two. Then Ali was 'dopted when we were bof fhree and Emmy was four. Rosie and Jazzy were adopted from Texas at 'bout the same time."

"I'm excited, too." I was also happy that I wasn't alone.

Then the adults came back.

"Well, everything is set. You can get your stuff now, and we'll be leaving."

"Okay," I said. Then I ran over to Brooke with tears in my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, sissy."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. Meghan and Shortney have my number, and as soon as I get an e-mail, I'll tell you guys."

"Okay," I sniveled.

She gave me another hug then I hurried into my room and packed everything that was mine – which wasn't a lot. I could fit it into my backpack.

I walked down the steps and Alice eyed me quite pitifully.

"Are you ready, Bella?" asked Edward.

I nodded. He was really cute. I liked him already.

"Okay, then, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Loveee it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **

**~~ Lissie 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Young Love

**A/N: I'm really sorry for all of the mistakes in my stories!!!!!! Like the one with the flashback – she's supposed to be four, not eight. And there's no drama for Ed&Bell. Actually, you may see sparks at a very young age...they may be the first.... but you'll have to wait and see!**

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

"C'mon, Bellsie!" yelled Emmett.

"I'm comin'," I said quietly.

I took my bag out of the trunk, and let Emmett lead the way into the gorgeous and HUMUNGO house.

Edward came up beside me and whispered into my ear, "welcome home," he said laughing.

I shivered from his warm breath tickling my ear and giggled. I liked the sound of that, home. Not The Home, but home.

Then he did something that I didn't expect – he slid his tiny hand into mine and intertwined our fingers.

I gasped and looked at him. He smiled crookedly.

"What is this for?" I asked, cocking my head.

"You're really pretty and I like you lots," he explained bluntly.

"Thank you, Edward. I like you lots, too. "

Then he did something even more unexpected. He stopped and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks started to blush **A LOT**. But I grinned from ear-to-ear. Then I kissed him on the cheek, too.

But Emmett and Alice had caught us.

"EEP!!! They're kid's gonna be named Skyler!!!" squealed Alice

"Eddie and Bellsies sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, third come Skyler in the baby carriage!" Emmett sang then he started to crack up more.

I was blushing scarlet, but Edward didn't seem ashamed at all.

Then Esme came out.

"What's with all of the noise?" she asked, pretending to cover her ears.

"Edward and Bella are in l-o-v-e!!!" sang Alice.

"Aww, how sweet," cooed Esme.

"I know, right?" Alice squealed. "I _need_ to start planning for their wedding!"

"Their wedding?" asked Esme incredulously, but was laughing too.

"Yes, it's in _two days_! I have to get it ready!"

"Oh," said Esme, understanding that her daughter didn't really mean their actual wedding. "Well then, you kids have fun. Oh, and Rosalie and Jasper are here."

Immediately, Emmett smoothed down his hair and Alice fixed her dress.

"They like each other," I whispered to Edward.

"You got that right," he whispered back.

I giggled and he laughed along with me.

"Hi Alice, hi Bella ... hi Emmett," said Rose. She said Em's name very shyly, and that gave me hope that she liked him.

"Yeah, hi Belle, hi Em, hi Ali." Jasper tried to be cool, but failed.

"Hi Rose, hi Jazz," said Alice.

"Hey, Jazz, hi Rosie," said Emmett.

_The soo like each other, _I thought. And I looked at Edward, and I could tell he was thinking that, too.

"Would you come and walk with me?" he asked shyly. "There's somettin' I wanna show you."

"Okay," I said and he took my hand again after he had dropped it from the shock that I have already learned is Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! Normally, I'm not greedy, but I need advice, so I'd really like at least 5 new reviews before the next chappie comes out. **

**Do you think their relationship is going too fast? Who should fall in love next?**

**Thanks, **

**Lissie 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories and a Dark History part I

**A/N: This is a sad chappie~ but it helps the story plot and gives you a part of her past.**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

So Edward took my hand, smiled at me, and led me towards the woods. But before I could enter the forest, I dropped to my knees in mental pain. I was having one of my in famous "flashbacks." (**That's how Bella pronounces "infamous", in famous**).

I had flashbacks every once in a while. I used to have them a lot when I first got to the orphanage, but now, not as much. But they were when I would be hit with one very dark, gruesome part of my past. And this was one of the worst.

(Cue Flashback):

_Mama was out that night, probably with another man, but I couldn't care less. Actually, I called her "Renée" more often now. My father, Charlie, was out, too. Drinking. Again. Not that I was surprised, no not at all. But I really hoped that Renée would come home first because I had no idea what state Charlie would be in when he came home this time._

_Then I heard the door slam and footsteps walk up the front hall. I prayed with all of my might that it was Renée, not Charlie. Renée couldn't stand alcohol, and refused to take drugs, so the worst she'd get was depressed. But Charlie was an alcoholic _and_ a druggie. Then I heard a voice. Again I prayed that it was Renee._

_But that type of luck doesn't happen to me._

"_Renée?" I heard a voice call, Charlie._

_I silently locked my door and hid in my closet, locking that, too. I was on a shelf behind a lot of clutter._

"_Where is that woman?" said Charlie, drunk._

_Still no answer from Renée._

_He cursed. But then I could almost _hear_ the light bulb go off in his head._

"_Isabella?" he called with fake sweetness._

_I didn't dare answer._

"_Isabella!" he called, angry._

_I valued my life, so I didn't answer._

"_Answer me, child, or so help me, G-od, I'll kill you!"_

_He really wouldn't because he was too afraid of being caught, so I continued to remain silent._

_Then he went to my room door. But he couldn't open it because it was locked._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! OPEN THIS DOOR OR YOU WILL BE _**BEGGING **_FOR DEATH BY THE TIME THAT I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Oh, so he did plan to rape me, or molest me at the very least. That just made me make my breathing silent, too._

_Then the unthinkable happened. He broke the door down._

_I inwardly cursed. _

_Then another unthinkable – he broke the closet door, too._

_I didn't dare scream. He might not find me._

_But, he did. Then he had an evil smile, threw me onto my bed, and started to ... torture me, so to say the least._

_I tried not to scream, but every so often, a small scream would slip out, angering him even more._

_That was the last night I slept at Charlie and Renee's house. _

_My mother came home – completely sane – and saw Charlie ... in action. _

_She screamed profanities toward him, and took me away. In truth, Renée wasn't truly a _terrible_ mother, just an irresponsible one. She did care about me, but was too weak emotionally to care for me. So instead, she called the police (for Charlie) and social services (for me). But the minute she's off the phone, Charlie is in the living room with a kitchen knife, stabbing Renée to death._

_I lost it then. I attacked Charlie. Luckily, the police had come in right after he had slashed me in the arm, but still stabbing Renée. The police caught him and arrested him. Then the social services came for me._

(End Flashback)

* * *

**A/N: There you go, chapter 4. It's sad, I know, but the next will be EPOV, then ch 6 will have Edward's actual surprise (any guesses?) anyway, be sure to review – I really need the ideas. I didn't go for five, but this time, can we get nine? Only 5. it takes about 30 secs. Please? *Alice's puppy dog face that no one can refuse***

**Thanks Bunches,**

**Lissie**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Her Dark Past

**A/N: Okay, so Carlisle and Esme are going to learn about Bella past... the "typos" by Bella are how she talks. She's only five, but she thinks very maturely. This is another sad chapter then it is time for a new age! And a happier chappie!**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

"Bella, please, we want to help you," my adoptive mother, Esme, practically begged. They had wanted me to open up and tell them about my "Flashback." But I couldn't. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were still here, and I couldn't scare them.

"Can I only tell you? It's too scawy for the rest," I whispered.

"Okay, Bella. Kids, we need to have a private conversation with Bella. Please respect her and no eavesdropping. Alright?"

"Yes, Dad. Yes, Carlisle," I heard. Then the Cullens and Hales got up, left the room, closed the door, and went up to their rooms.

"Now will you tell us, dear?" asked Esme.

"Yes, but it is a very gloomy, and maybe even scarwy, stowy.

"It's alright, darling. You can tell us," said Carlisle.

"'Kay. Well, it stats when I was about four. My fadher, Chawie, stated to come home dwunk oh high, oh bodh. And my mom, Rwenée, would be out all night, maybe cheetin on Chawie, maybe not, but I'd guess yes. Anywho, one night, Rwenée went out, and Chawie did, too. I was hopin that Rwenée would get home firwst, b'cause I was ascared 'bout what Chawie would do to me if he got home fiwrst. But he did, and he did sommetin verwy bad. He did, what oder people said, was dat he took 'way my 'youtfuw innocence.' Den, Rwenée caught him and cawled da powice for him and social services fow me. Den he stabbed her to death. I attacked him, and he swashed my arm. Da powice caught him and arrested him. Den dey took me 'way to de orphanage. Den you adopted me. And now I'm herwe."

By the time I had finished talking, Esme had started to cry. I didn't want her to cry. So I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't crwy, momma Esme, I'm sorwy, I didn't mean to make you crwy."

She hugged me, but then she seemed shocked by something. "Did you just call me 'momma'?"

"Ya, kinda."

"Oh, Sweetie, that you so much!" she was now in tears again.

"You're welcome?" I said, but it was more of a question.

"I said thank you because you trust us enough to call us that. But I still cannot believe that someone would do that to a child!"

"Well, it happened."

"It won't again," said a teary-eyed child.

I looked to see Edward in the doorway, with tears in his eyes. I ran over to him and hugged hin tight.

"Edward! You shouldn't have hearwd that!" I practically scolded.

He continued to hold me close and whispered in my ear: "I'm gonna kill him. He _**won't **_get away with what he did. I hate him!"

I started crying, too. "Oh, Edward, you wreally awe the bestest fwriend anyone cold have! I love you!"

"I love you, too, BellaWella. You'wre my bestest fwriend, too."

I kissed him on the cheek and backed away from the hug. "I'm hungrwy," I said, trying to break the tension.

It worked. Everyone laughed. Then I was scooped up into Poppa Carlisle's arms and carried into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review, please. I'd love to get to 10!!!!**

**Thanks, Loverlies,**

**Lissie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Wedding

**A/N: ha! Just like I promised: the wedding.**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

**This chapter's song: Somebody to Love & Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Anne Hathaway)**

"Bella," sang Alice. "It's time to get you ready."

I had been with the Cullens for almost a week. Alice had been preparing me, but I'm still not sure if I wanted to have my wedding yet.

But, as a good bestest friend (besides Edward) I went into her room of pink, fluffy doom to get ready.

After about...forever of a makeover, I was ready. I was in a white dress, a veil; I had my bouquet, the whole shebang.

...

Who was who?

Bella: Bride

Edward: Groom

Alice: Flower Girl

Jasper: Ring Bearer

Rosalie: Maid of Honor

Emmett: Priest

Carlisle: Send-offer

Esme: Wedding coordinator

...

See? Even Carlisle and Esme were involved. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were out of town, so Rose and Jasper were staying with us. But if they _were_ in town, they probably would've been sucked into this, too. They adored me and the Cullen children.

I heard the cue for Alice, Rose, and Jazz. Alice started walking down the makeshift aisle.

"Once I step onto the aisle, count to five and then start walkin'," Rose told Carlisle and me.

"I won't let you fall, Bella," Carlisle reassured me.

I giggled. I wasn't at all stressed about this.

Then it was Carlisle and mine turn.

We walked down the aisle and, miraculously for me, I didn't trip.

Then I saw Emmett as the Priest and Edward next to him. Carlisle "handed me off" to Edward, and then Emmett started.

"Today, we gather here in this holey palace of matwimoniny, to celebrate the wedding of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. They have been bestest friends, and another one of their bestest friends, Alice Cullen, made this wedding. So now, I'm just gonna skip to the 'I do's.'

"Edward Antony Mason Cullen, do you take this wovely girl, Isabella to be your wafely webded wife?"

"I do," said Edward, grinning.

"And, Isabella Marie Swan (Cullen), do you take this handsome man to be you wafely webded wife?"

"I do," I said, near giggles.

"Have you da wing?" he asked, quoting the movie: The Princess Bride.

Then Jasper stepped forward and gave us each a ring with a diamond-looking stone in it.

"Now, Edward, since this is not a real wedding, cuz you're too young, please put the ring on Bells – I mean Isabella's right ringie finger," commanded Emmett.

And Edward did just that.

"Now, Isabella, please do the same to Edward."

And I followed Emmett's instructions.

"I now pwronounce you husband and wifie, you may kiss the bride," said Emmett.

Then Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and I did the same to him.

Then everyone cheered. Edward took my hand and led me back down the aisle.

**A/N: Aww... a happily married couple...haha! I hope you like it! Next they're going to be... six! Yay! And once again, the typos are purely for your enjoyment...listening to six-year-old Emmett enjoyment, that is! XD!!!**

**Please R&R!**

**LOL, (lots of love)**

**Lissie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Invasion of the Malibu Barbie Wannabe

Bella's POV

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I am soooo soooo sorry!!!!! I feel so bad about now getting this sooner but everything has been sooo crazy here!!!!! I hope you can forgive me! And they're going to be eight not, and you'll never guess who's paying them a visit: The Denalis! **

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

Life had been very good these past three years. I was eight now. Edward and Alice were my two very best friends, Emmett and Jasper were like the two older brothers I had never had, and Rosalie was the very best big sister. Beside Meg, Shortney, and Brooke. I saw them every weekend and was just as elated each time I saw them.

Momma Esme told me that we would be having company. The company would be a family who was very close to ours; the children were practically cousins to us. There were four girls and a boy. The oldest were Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen and Eleazar was adopted, like me. Eleazar and Carmen were both thirteen and were dating.

Then there were the other three girls: Irina, Kate, and Tanya. I knew that Irina was ten, Kate was nine, and Tanya was eight, but that was all.

And there was their car: they had arrived.

They lived with their mother, Sasha. Their father had died of some sort of cancer when Tanya was five, but no one really liked him much, so that was okay.

Tanya was the first to the door. Momma Esme was already waiting there so she opened the door before Tanya could even knock.

"Hello, Tanya, how lovely to see you!" exclaimed Momma Esme, hugging her.

"Hi there, Esme, it's great to see you again! Where's Eddie?"

"I'll call all of them," she assured Tanya. "Jazz, Rose, Em, Ali, Ed, Bella, come here to see the Denalis."

"Bella, who's Bella?" asked Tanya.

"She's your new cousin."

I caught up with the rest of the Cullens and Hales as they rushed into the foyer to greet the guests.

By then, the rest of the Denali family had joined Tanya and everyone was hugging everyone. Except for me.

Then Poppa Carlisle scooped me up onto his shoulders. "Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, these are the Denalis. Bella joined our family three years ago.

He let me down then. I was very scared. What if they really hated me?

Sasha approached me first. Then she gave me one of the biggest hugs I had ever received, and lately, I had been getting pretty big hugs.

"Velcome, sveet Bella," said Sasha in a very distinctive Russian accent. "Ve cannot vait to get to know yoo better."

"I can't wait either. I've heard so much about all of you. Good things, of course."

She smiled at me and then turned to speak with Momma Esme.

Carmen and Eleazar were next to meet me. We spoke and then I was greeted by two very, very, very exuberant girls: Kate and Irina.

"Hiya, Bella!!! We're gonna be GREAT friends, I just know it!!!" They said that in unison.

I grinned. I couldn't wait to get to know them better.

We were talking for a bit until I noticed something. "Where's Tanya?" I asked.

Then I heard a laugh. Well, I wouldn't call it a laugh, but more an ear-splitting screech.

"Oh, Eddie, you're _so_ funny!" said the very obnoxious voice.

"There she is," Kate said.

"Tanya, can't live with her, can't live without her," Irina said.

"Tanya," said a very annoyed Edward, "Please. Let. Me. Go. Please stop clinging to me."

He and Tanya were right in front of Kate, Irina, and me.

Edward gave me a look that said: help me, Bella, please!

"Tanya, do you hate Edward?!" I asked, tears in my eyes. The tears were from something I wasn't sure about, but they were convincing to Tanya.

"No, of course not! I love Eddie and we're gonna get married one day when we grow up."

"If you love him so much, then why are you strangling him?"

She finally realized the strength of her grip and released him. She brushed her hands on the skirt of her dress and stuck her hand out to me. "I guess you know who I am already. I'm Tanya, the future Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward pretended to gag himself, complete with sound effects.

Kate, Irina, and I giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tanya," Kate said.

"Yeah," Irina added. "It's not like he would actually want to marry you. You're only eight years old."

"So? Who else would he marry? Not you two. Nor would he marry Bella, no offense, Bella, but you don't seem like Edward's type." I hated her.

Alice, who had heard this, walked over to us laughing her head off.

"Bella? Not Edward's type? Oh, that's a riot! They were married a year after she joined our family."

Tanya huffed. "Well then, they'll just have to get a divorce, now won't they?"

"And if I don't want a divorce?" Edward asked.

"Wh-what do you mean, you wouldn't want to divorce her. Not divorce her for me! The thought of that!"

"You think wayyy to highly of yourself, Tanya," Irina said.

"Really," Kate agreed. "You need to tone that ego down a notch or two…or ten."

Tanya huffed and walked away.

"She'll be back," Alice stated ominously.

"And when Alice says something," Irina started.

"You had better believe her," Kate finished.

Edward looked over at me. "Thanks bunches, Bella, I thought I was a goner. And those tears really did it for her. She's a sucker for waterworks."

I laughed. "Glad to be of service."

Edward hugged me, another form of his thanks.

"No, really, Bella, I don't know how I would've gotten outta that without you. Everyone else was laughing at me. I didn't know how to detach myself from her."

"You're welcome, Edward, you really are."

"You're the greatest, you know that, Bella?"

I blushed. "No, I didn't, actually."

"Well, now you do."

* * *

**A/N: Once again I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!!!!!!!! But I hoped you liked this chapter! Irina is definitely OOC but that's okay, they're just kids.**

**R&R please!!**

**Thanks buches my loverlies!**

**~Lissie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: okay, I really hate these so I feel like a hypocrite for writing it, but I just wanted to let you all know that I went back and edited all of the chapters. That and I'm starting a shout out thingy. So for people who have been with me this whole trek, people who have just started reading...etc. haha, so please, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!!!**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lissie 3**


	9. Chapter 9

School

**A/N: Hey, everyone, so, this post is a whole lot faster!!! Ha ha! So, I guess here goes nothing. So here's the thing: the Denali's are leaving, and school is about to start up again. For a few years, the Cullens and the Hales were separated into schools for boys and girls. So now, they're all going to be together. **

**Before I begin, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. That is:**

Carefulositopeace

Alicia Hale

Maya la be

Ana568

'-magical moonshine-'

You-won't-see-an-iguana-here

Kodatoad

Iole01

Leechlover1901

Misz MuSiC

**Thank you all so, so, so, so, so much for all of your reviews and support!!!!! I really appreciate it!!!! Oh, and all of the bedrooms and outfits are on my profile!!!**

**So, without further adieu...the disclaimer:**

**The normal disclaimer...**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

BPOV:

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, Bellie-boo!" Emmett boomed and Alice yelled.

"No," I muttered. I didn't want to get up. My bed was comfy. I was tired. I saw good logic.

"But Bellsies, today is the FIRST DAY OF THIRD GRADE!!!!" Alice yelled, just about blowing out my eardrum.

But it got me up. I was very, very excited for school.

So I hopped out of bed kissing my brother, Emmett and sister, Alice on the cheek.

Then I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen and plopped myself down on a stool at the "bar".

"'Mornin, Momma Esme," I greeted her, still rubbing a bit of the sleep from my eyes even though I was wide awake and excited.

"Good morning, Bella dear. I'm making pancakes for breakfast and since you're the first one down, you get to decide what type."

"CHOCO CHIP PANCAKES!" I all be shrieked. "Please?" I added softly.

Momma Esme laughed. "Of course, darling. Would you mind too terribly to wake Edward up?"

"Not at all, Momma Esme. ALI, EMMY, I CALLY FIVESES ON THIS SEAT!" I yelled to them.

Then I ran upstairs into Edward's bedroom.

I opened it up a little bit to see that he was still sound asleep.

"Edward," I said softly, "Wake up."

He grumbled.

Then I wanted to try something.

"EDDIE!" I squealed just like Tanya. "It's me, Tanya!! You gotta get up, silly goose."

It worked. He jumped REALLY high off of the bed. He was wide awake and I saw the fear in his eyes when he thought that I was Tanya.

"Bella?" he asked when he saw me.

"Hey, Sleepy," I answered.

"Gosh, Bella! You scared me half to death.

I giggled. "C'mon, Edward, it's time for breakfast."

"Okay, Jasmine," he answered. I had to laugh. My absolute favorite princess was Jasmine. Alice's was Tinkerbell, and Rose's was Aurora. So we dressed like them.

We had all eaten breakfast and had finally gotten to school. We spotted Rosalie and Jasper.

Then the bell rang. And Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had left to their classrooms.

"Good morning, class, I'm Miss Daley and I'm your third grade teacher. Now everyone please choose where you'd like to sit."

Edward grabbed my hand immediately. "Sit next to me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

So I sat next to Edward and Alice, Edward on my right and Alice on my left.

At lunch we all sat together, too. No one really came up to us. There was one boy named Mike who seemed a little too friendly with me, but Edward scared him away.

Only two people came up to us. "Hiya, I'm Ben and this is my girlfriend Angela," said a short boy with glasses holding the hand of a much taller girl with long, light brown hair and a kind face.

She giggled. "Ben, I've told you, I'm not your girl friend, I'm your ... your... friend girl! Yeah, that's it."

We all laughed and they joined us for lunch.

Then school ended all too soon.

* * *

**A/N: soo did ya like it? Hate it? Love it? Review pleaseee!!!!**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lissie 3**


End file.
